


Declaring feelings. (Declarando sentimientos)

by Kiwiles01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), hulkeye - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiles01/pseuds/Kiwiles01
Summary: Who would think that Steve would tell his feelings to Tony and what he thought was impossible to happen?





	1. Is you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally published in Wattpad in Spanish, but I wanted you to know it and see if you like it. 
> 
> Wattpad: Declarando sentimientos by Addxkiwis.

IT'S YOU

 

The millionaire rolled his eyes after looking at the newcomer coming down from the elevator, what was there wrong stained? He did not remember inviting her. He looked at her, and came to the conclusion that this blue dress did not favor him at all. He continued to criticize her in his mind, unaware of the presence of a person who looked at him mockingly.

"Anthony?" He heard that delicate and hoarse voice leave the Captain's lips. Looked at him with little emotion and waited for him to continue. "You're good?"

"Good?" Raised his eyebrows. "Of course, I'm perfect."

"OK."

"Why you ask?"

"Because you were annihilating Sharon with his eyes."

"Yes, I don’t know who invited her."

"I did."

Stark narrowed his eyes, looked at his temporary companion and came over, leaning over the bar.

"Do you like her?" He asked, rested his face on his hand; staring at him.

"What? No, I don’t like her."He frowned. "she is my friend."

Stark laughed.

"She does not see you like that."

The Soldier bit his lips, he realized that for Natasha, but he did not want anything else with that blonde. He liked another person ... maybe one he's seeing at that moment.

"Nat, says the same thing" he raises his eyebrows in a mocking gesture. "I only invited her to go out once and I do not think anything else happens."

"Do you believe?"

"She's cute ..." he shrugs, feigning disinterest at the tan's reaction.

"It's not cute, Rogers."

"You say why you don’t like her."

"Sure, and because it's not pretty, Cap."

"You don’t know her."

"Sharon used to consider her a cousin, yes, I know her enough" he took his glass of red wine. "You are defending her, then you like her."

"No." He shakes his head from side to side. "I don’t like her.”

"So?"

"I like someone else."

Tony lowers the glass of his lips to give a malicious look to the flushed blonde. Was the Captain in love? And why did he suddenly feel as if that angered him? He squeezed the glass, and smiled slightly pretended.

"Can I know who?"

"Don’t"

"What? Come on, Steve, you left me with the doubt! "He demanded.

"I can’t tell you."

"And why not?" He frowns. "Falling in love is normal in this life, walking museum."

"Because it's uncomfortable, besides, you haven’t fallen in love."

"But you do," he says, walking out the other side of the bar and sitting on the high bench facing Rogers. "Now tell me, Who stole your heart?"

The older one noticed the child's hazel orbs, his beautiful smile and his eagerness to know it. He looked tender, more than usual.

"If I tell you, believe me, it would be suicide."

Then Tony looked at him suspiciously.

"Man or woman?"

"W-what?"

"Do you like a boy?" He opens his eyes and mouth a little, he was not confirming it, but Steven brought many secrets with him.

"T-Tony n-no ..."

Tony needed to take a breath, that had confirmed his recent suspicion. Really, he would not have imagined that, much less the Captain who comes from those years where that was seen badly. Still, Steve was a very understanding person and accepted / adapted everything new in these years.

"I know it?"

"Wait to? No, you're confusing ... "Rogers fell down when he saw who he was talking to, let out a sigh and lowered his eyes. "It's something bad?"

"No, it's not a bad thing."

"In my day that was ... horrible and they beat you, they even killed you for that."

"We are in another era, Cap. The people of today are more civilized and aware that this is not a disease or something horrible. "

"Then they accept it?"

"Most, there are still people with closed minds, but it’s very rare to find one."

"It's a relief, really."

Tony smiled delicately.

"I know it? Is it from here? " Unable to avoid it: he looked at Thor.

"You know him quite well."

Stark looked away, something told him that the soldier liked Thor, the two were always together when meetings were held and a while ago he had seen them talk happily, that did not concern him, in anything, but it was strange. Besides, he does not think that God likes Steve, he suspected a crush on Loki because of the melancholy story of a while ago and if so, the blonde he had in front of him would be sad-if Thor liked him, of course- but he could be wrong.

"And you think that person likes you too?"

"No, I don’t think so."

"Have you talked to him about your feelings?"

"As I told you: it would be suicide."

"And how do you know that? It could be that you like it too. "

"The boys don’t go him."

Rogers smiled a little, calming his inner depression for that, he was trying to get Stark's questions not to come up like thunderbolts and discover him, even so, he did not want to hide it anymore. Since they defeated Loki; He could not contain himself, they won his feelings towards him. Three years of that happened, now he imagined how in love he must be with Tony.

"Are you sure?"

"A lot."

He saw the grimace that made him millionaire and squinted, was he saying with that grimace that this man was a fool or something? Wow, I was wrong interpreting things.

"Do you think he would reject you if you tell him?"

"I don’t think, I'm sure."

"I'm surprised you're not optimistic about this, Captain."

"I accept my reality."

He thought darkly, Steve should go with that boy and tell him everything, take a chance. What did it matter? It was not as different as fighting with horrible monsters. I was going to tell her, but a certain redhead came to her side to interrupt the conversation, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and she just smiled apologetically.

"I have to talk to you," he said, turning to the older man, who nodded and informed Tony that he would be back in a short time. He darkly accepted. Natasha took him to the other side of the bar, noticed that no one could hear and looked at his friend.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Choose and fast: Tell Anthony what you feel for him or tell Sharon you're not busy."

"What? Why?"

"I don’t want to be bothered anymore, Rogers and you are my best friend, you will do me that favor."

"Just why am I your best friend, will I risk my friendship with Stark too?" He crossed his arms. "I can’t do it, Nat."

"Tell him what you feel, fuck, it's available."

"First of all: Language, second: Tony doesn’t like boys and third: You can’t force me to choose."

Natasha smiled mischievously.

"I'm going for Sharon," he warned, pretending to go for her. He took her by the hand and looked at her reproachfully. "You already decided?"

"Don’t bring Carter."

"Good luck with Stark, Cap."

Romanov gave him a little smack on the shoulder with a smile, Steve sighed resignedly and turned on his heels to go back to the brunette. Tony looked at him when he dropped on the bench, did not look back, was full of grief. How would you tell the man who has his feelings in front? No matter how much he gives, he has no idea.

"I think you did not do well with Natasha."

He took a breath and faced him.

"It was just a talk of obligation and best friends ... I think."

"Mm ..." he raised a confused eyebrow. "Returning to our previous talk, I want to tell you that you should risk it, it's not like you're going to lose your life for that."

"I know, but it's difficult."

"More difficult than beating Loki or Ultron?"

Rogers laughed low.

"No, not a joke."

"And yet we beat them, How bad can it be to tell a person you like?"

"Not so much, but no ... it's embarrassing."

"Come on, Rogers, at least think about it."

"I've thought about it many times, and I will not risk it again."

Tony tasted the wine staring at him. What did he mean?

"Again? To what?"

"After Peggy I do not want to suffer to have another broken heart."

"She broke your heart?"

"Not like that, but I know what it feels like and I think telling that person would be much worse."

Stark sighed.

"I'm not good at giving love advice, I have not fallen in love with someone and yet, I'm begging you to tell that person what you feel. Even if I just want you as a friend, you must know it and so you do not be excited about one day he will listen to you. Break free."

"You would do it?"

"I would, yes. But I don’t know that feeling that strong. I have loved the women who were my partner, and even there. "

"He's strong, Tony. We are talking about a boy. "

"It does not change anything, even if it was a woman and you would not like it, I would reject you."

Steve repeated those words several times, would it be so bad to tell Tony that he likes it? Well, he was giving him advice about love and he would never have imagined it, but he would not know how to tell him what he feels in a snap or maybe he would run away before he reacted. Now that you think about it, how would you react? Would it hit him? He does not know and he will not know if he does not tell him. Even so, Tony's words were true, whoever could reject him.

"You're right."

"Let's make a deal" he filled his cup again. "If you decide to tell him, I'll help you."

"You can’t."

"And why not?"

The blond took the cup of the tan, giving him a long drink and then left it in front of the other. Tony did not flinch because of that, they had shared many things before, what intrigued him was the lost look of Steve. Rogers turned to see him, he had made the decision.

Fuck everybody.

"Because that boy, that person, is you."


	2. I like you to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part. I hope you like it.

I LIKE YOU TO

 

To say that Tony was surprised was very little, he was in shock, he could not move any part of his body let alone talk, that had come as a surprise, a lot, he didn’t expect to attract the Soldier and that is, who expected it? Nobody! Steve's gaze was on the brief movement of the glass that was in the dark man's hand, he looked up at Tony's perfect face and sighed deeply.

"I was expecting a blow, not trembling in your hands." He smiled faintly.

Anthony reacted, blinked several times and left the cup at the bar. Should I scream? Rejoice? Tell him that he only sees him as a friend? What also attracts you?

"I would not hit you for that."

"I just realized it" he looked down at his hands. "Sorry, I had to say it or Natasha would bring Sharon."

"Sharon?"

"She thought I would not dare tell you ever."

Tony nodded.

"Wow, this has taken me by surprise, Rogers, seriously" he bit his lower lip, something that wasn’t unnoticed by him blond.

"I know, amm ... Tony, I know this is very strange for you and for anyone, but I'm sorry, I didn’t have control over my feelings."

"Don’t apologize, it's okay" he licked his lips. "Can I ask something?"

"Eh, sure."

"Why me?” 

The Captain didn’t understand that question with more than he wanted to answer, his mind had been blank, the courage had vanished from a few minutes ago and really, I didn’t expect to tell him, let alone the question of "Why me?" It was easy, but very difficult to explain.

He didn’t know exactly the words to describe him because he fell in love with him, sometimes even he questioned that, why the most self-centered person in the world? And much more, why of a man? What was happening?

Just when he decided to answer that question, the boys noticed the absence of the two in the main room, called them to go hang out with them and the guests while it was midnight, their response was in the air and without further ado, they made their way to the available sofa.

They appreciated that the tense atmosphere between them was not noticed, well, not tense, something like a little confusion or something serious.

Tony ignored all the people present, his mind was wandering the other way, in those sincere words "Because that boy, that person, is you." The blonde showed him that character of courage, that strength and nervousness to confess it. He put part of his soul too, why didn’t he react? In those moments you should be feeling bad and just as he told you it would happen. He was an idiot.

He looked askance at the distance of their bodies on the sofa, it was not much, his legs almost stuck but because he was stuck to the arms. Then he went to see the people present, everyone was ignoring the proximity, indeed, nobody paid attention to them, they were focused on laughing with the stories of the God of thunder. He gave one last look, he was going to do something he never imagined doing in front of so many people or his companions.

He extended his arm slowly until he was blond, took a breath between cuts and touched Steve's pale hand. This looked at him at once, his brow was furrowed and Tony gave him a smile, interlaced his hands once, at first it felt weird, but after the second the feeling became good.

Stark clung to the slender body of the Captain, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Steve couldn’t be more blushed and with emotion in the air. What does that Tony action mean? I had no answer, but I would enjoy that moment.

Rogers kept paying attention to what Thor was saying, while Tony tried to calm the pulse of his heart by having the Soldier like that. His face turned when he felt a curious look on them, he discovered the pretty redhead see directly his hands and his position.

She smiled at the sight of Tony and raised her eyebrows mischievously, the millionaire laughed a little and Romanov raised his thumbs in acceptance with discretion. Stark winked, giving him "Thank you" so to speak and not telling anyone in the room.

He didn’t feel prepared for that and to the questions of his friends, what would he say? The two of them were nothing to formalize their friends.

"Your hand is shaking," Steve said in a whisper. He watched their hands and realized that he was indeed trembling. "You don’t have to hold my hand, Tony. We can talk later."

Stark denied slightly.

"I like how it feels."

"Don’t you feel insecure? I mean, I just told you how I feel about you and I didn’t expect this, much less you. "

"There are things that we should confess in those moments, it happened to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Find it out."

"Don’t forget we have a pending conversation."

"I will not, sweetie."

The Soldier's cheeks took on a crimson color and a smile left his lips. Tony bit his lip, that strange sensation returned to his stomach, how did they say? Oh, yes, butterflies. And all just to see him smile that way.

 

(...)

 

After several hours of being in the small meeting, everyone danced from one place to another, some were drunk and others just had fun with the follies of Thor and Clint. Several times the archer fell to the ground giving himself strong blows that in the morning would hurt him and the worst thing is that he wouldn’t remember anything. Bruce walked by his side all the time, something that was strange to everyone.

Tony took Steve out to dance, at first he didn’t want to, but he didn’t know how to convince him. Both were laughing on the track, crashing several times with others and never imagined that the music would change to a slow. Natasha pulled the God to dance with her, as did Clint to Bruce, leaving them two in the middle of everything. Did they have to dance like that? Hugged? Rogers hadn’t planned, but that dance was his specialty.

I thought that Tony would not like it and he changed his mind when he darkly pulled him to the track where they all were. He took the Captain's hands to put them on his waist, he raised his hands to the pale neck and thus began a synchronized dance. The guests saw the couples, laughed, made sounds for the tenderness that caused them and others just watched without caring.

Rogers thanked the disinterested people internally for not seeing them, he didn’t feel sorry for him, but he was afraid of what they would do or think. Yes, he was still affected by everything that happened in his time.

Tony no matter what, he got more attached to the Captain and looked around, it was the perfect opportunity to see Sharon's odious. He searched, searched and searched, until he found her. She was watching them furiously and her hands against her chest. He smiled triumphantly.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

He looked at the blond.

"Sharon is watching us."

"Really?"

"Yes, what a most satisfying moment."

"I'm surprised how much you don’t like her.”

"She is an odious one."

Steve stared at him, he noticed dark and also looked at him, waited for the blonde to say something, but nothing came out of his beautiful lips.

"I know about my beauty, but why are you looking at me like that?"

"Noting."

"I don’t believe you."

"You're cute when you make faces."

"I'm not cute, Steven."

"You are, like a kitten."

"Wow, did you just call me kitty? That was cute, you know? "

"Like you."

"I'm sexy, not cute."

"Apart" he nodded laughing.

"Do you think it would be a good time to talk?"

The Soldier looked everywhere.

"Yes, the party is about to end" he took off a bit from the other. "Where do you want to talk? My room or on the balcony? "

"Your room."

 

The blonde took off completely from the tan, looked once again at his companions making sure they didn’t see them leave the small party. He started walking with Tony following him back, the excitement, the nerves, the happiness and all that was eating away inside him, it was difficult for him to accept that Tony liked him very much, but nothing he did to prevent it would make him forget him.

That is how he ended up accepting him and until now he does not complain about anything, he opened himself to the millionaire, with insistence, but he did.

He felt Tony's small hand try to take hers, he smiled tenderly, the iron man was trying everything of him to not be wrong with everything he said, he didn’t blame him. He knew he was not attracted to Tony. Besides, he had always seen him with women, why would he suddenly be with him in a loving relationship? He lowered his eyes a little, he would not notice something like that, the last girlfriend he had was Pepper and their relationship ended badly.

Stark wasn’t fixed, he liked to be free in everything he did.

In the end, he also interlaced his hand and they continued walking, they climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting to get to the room and die of nerves for talking about a very compromising topic. Tony was the less mortified of the two, if he felt a slight tingling, but he tried to show normal.

Steve left what will happen first to the room, took the opportunity to take a deep breath and be able to stand the words or the moment, he was encouraged a little and went completely to the room. He closed the door with his foot; watching Tony study the things he kept on the walls, the painted paintings, and especially the order of things. The younger smiled when he sat next to him, how the hell did you start a conversation with that issue in between?

"How did you notice?" Began the younger one. "That was not instantly."

"I realized when you woke up and I couldn’t with happiness."

"The day we beat Loki?"

"Yes, that day."

"Three years ago" he looked at him surprised. "Wow, all that time and I never noticed. You’re good at hiding your feelings. "

"It’s not so difficult."

Tony bit his lower lip, something told him to continue with this, he wouldn’t deny that since he met Captain America an emotion slipped inside him. And as? His idol was he, since childhood, admired what he came to do for his nation and hid it perfectly. He admired him in secret from Germany, feigned displeasure at his good bearing before the rules and good deeds. But he followed, not to mention that he had a shirt with the Captain's shield.

"Steven, I like you to."

"What?"

"Let me talk" he asked. "I'm sorry for acting as if it were not real, but fuck, I like you and this has confirmed me. I don’t know how to express what I feel, even so, since I saw you in Germany ... it was crazy. "

"I don’t understand anything" he said smiling.

"Just understand that I like you."

"And you to me."

"I already know that, darling."

Rogers denied smiling openly and without asking permission: he approached the brunette to plant a kiss on his lips. Tony responded a little surprised and threw himself on the older man's legs. The lack of air caused them to separate. Stark looked into his eyes-the prettiest he had ever seen-and smiled tenderly.

"I want to try," he murmured, hiding his face in the older man's neck.

Steve smiled, letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Then we’ll do it."

"Show me you love me, Rogers. Make me feel loved for the first time in my damn life. I give you that opportunity. You’ll do it?"

"I’ll do it. Always" he whispered.

And he kissed him again, letting out all the love of his heart so that Tony felt it and that he didn’t need to feel it because he knew it, he knew that Steve loved him and that all that time he had hidden it from himself. Now he realized.

He wanted to love him, he wanted him to hug him always, to kiss him and say "Good morning" in the morning, He wanted to be part of him, but above all he wanted to be the love of his life.

THE END?! 

Of course not.


	3. Time after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra. The fic had finished in the previous chapter, but will continue with an extra second. Hope you like.

TIME AFTER

 

Clint, Thor and Bruce had fled to the main room when the blonde decided to ask about very important things about the Avengers. They only looked out when they couldn’t hear the voices, they thought that her friend had put the head of the blonde in the oven to be able to shut her up once and so she could leave there. But they didn’t see anyone, they shrugged and went back to the room to finish watching a series that the three of them had been seeing all along while they talked about Sharon's strange obsession with Cap.

The three fell silent when they saw the girl cross the room looking at a magazine carefully. And as? The cover don’t lack anything about the Avengers. They looked at each other and laughed softly. The blonde sat on the sofa on the left without paying attention to those present.

The bell of the mansion rang several times, none of those present in the room wanted to get up to see who it was. Sharon gave them a look of annoyance, went to the door looking out the window, but could not see who it was. He grinned at Steve's weight, straightened his hair and clothes and licked his lips before opening and meeting someone else.

He saw suitcases on the side, while he took off his glasses to analyze the girl. The two looked at each other at the same time and Sharon was the one who spoke when he came out of his amazement.

"Stark" he said bitterly and raised an eyebrow.

The dark-haired man smiled at him amused and with slight disgust.

"Carter" said with his tone of voice, leaving the blonde totally out of place to hear him.

"What are you doing here?"

"How? This is my mansion. "

"Your mansion?"

"Yes, blonde. Step aside."

Sharon moved from the door to see that Tony intended to make him move with a shove. He stared at it for a moment and then closed the door and followed him into the main room. She wondered where he had been dark, and why he left.

"Where were you?" She asked without more, earning a somewhat confused and at the same time amused look from Tony. "You went out months ago without giving Shield a notice."

He was going to respond with his high ego that always accompanies him even in his dreams, but the exclamations of others silenced him. He looked to the left and found Thor going to him to hug him and lift him off the ground. The blonde did not understand anything when she saw her "friends" hugging the brunette with such joy. Even Natasha received it in the best way and she was not about to hug you or smile a lot or at least that's what Sharon thought.

"Friend, how did it go?" Asked Doctor Banner, leaving him to hug slowly. "Mexico must be huge."

Tony nodded.

"It's amazing, although I didn’t visit many places, the daily meetings didn’t let me breathe."

"Daily meetings?"

"Pepper left the company and she was the one who attended half of the meetings, now I have all the work."

"It must have been hard" said the redhead crossing her arms. "Could you finish them? Your patience isn’t the best of all. "

"Miraculously yes, I didn’t believe it either and until this moment I don’t ."

"So, You will not leave anymore? "Sharon got into the little talk of the Avengers.

They all looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioned her question.

"No, Sharon, I’ll not leave and I'm sorry to disappoint you." Tony grimaced, pretending to think. "You know what? No, I'm not sorry to do it. "

"Stark, you should go and leave your things to the room," Bruce suggested, avoiding an argument. "Come on."

Anthony smiled and nodded.

"Wait, where's Rogers?" He questioned holding his friends, turned to the redhead and raised his eyebrows to get the answer. "Where is my baby, Natasha?"

Everyone present except Tony, they turned to see the blonde. His face was turning red, like a tomato and they could see the smoke coming out of his ears, nose and mouth. They examined her for a moment waiting for some reaction, but she did not arrive, she did some kind of witchcraft to stop feeling the anger in front of them or that's how the kids thought about it.

Nat came out of the trance, turning back to Stark. "He's in Shield, with Wanda, Sam, Rhodes and Vision."

"Great" he smiled taking his suitcase. "I'll go to shower, I'll be down in a few moments to have dinner with you."

"I help you with that, iron man?"

"Yes, thank you, little curls."

Thor and Tony disappeared down the stairs, leaving the others in their places. Sharon snorted, she was fine without him and she had Steve at least 13 hours a day. He distracted him from jobs, they did missions together and they laughed the moment passed, but now with Stark, he would not listen to him. And he was right.

"It's time to let the Cap go," said Barton, giving him a smile that was more like a grimace. "He loves Tony."

Carter frowned.

"I don’t care."

"You should care, you will not make him Cap leave Tony for anything in this world, believe me."

"Do you agree that the two of you are together? Really?"

"It's obvious," Bruce replied. "Love is love and if they feel it, we don’t have to get into their lives."

"They are superheroes."

"And that makes the difference of what?"

"I don’t know, they should not be dating. They're confused or something. "

"That's enough, Carter," the spy spoke in a demanding but calm tone. "Accept reality because if you get to do something stupid, I'll make you regret it and much worse with Wanda."

The blonde looked at those present with the contained fury, wanted to scream, run, kick and break everything. Sometimes she would come to ask about her love for the soldier, and it was always the same response. I loved him. It was the only thing his mind made him see, hear and feel. Would you fight for Steve? That was the question. Yes, I would. But even she was not sure of winning that battle.

For Tony: Sharon wasn’t a rival and that infuriated the blonde from head to toe.

 

(...)

 

After spending several hours at the base, the Avengers returned to the mansion. Totally overwhelmed, tired and not wanting anything. They just wanted to get to bed and sleep for many hours. They entered the mansion, getting out of the car and Rhodes landing in the armor with vision. Soon they heard Thor's laughter throughout the living room, Barton's jokes and the spy's threats.

"Hi, Steve!" Sharon greeted when she saw him enter. "How did it go at the base?"

Rogers smiled slightly, while the others glared at Sharon.

"All good, thanks."

"It makes me happy," she says, extending her smile and her eyes lighting the entire room.

"It didn’t go well with us either, don’t worry, Sharon." Rhodes crossed his arms.

Steve sighed. He looked at his friend with some curiosity. Natasha was quiet, but with a small and not-so-visible smile. What was happening to her? He made a movement with the intention of getting her attention and was surprised when the redhead turned to see him.

"Is everything all right here?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. "They are too quiet since we arrived."

Carter grimaced knowingly looking back at Rogers, then the others were realizing, without more, he turned quickly.

"They wanted to surprise you, honey."

"Tony .."

"Hello, Love."

Steve let the nice word pass and went to hug him, hid his face in the neck of the brunette giving a small kiss that Tony gave chills and smiled between them. He missed him a lot, it was 3 very long months, 3 months that he really needed.

"You needed me, too much" he said when he took off a little.

Romanov on hearing that, turned to see the blonde with a raised eyebrow and half smile. Sharon rolled her eyes, it was exasperating to see the scene, besides that she was dying of jealousy and bile.

"You also needed me."

"You didn’t tell me you were coming" he ran his hand down Tony's cheek and he closed his eyes at the soft touch. "I would have returned earlier."

"It's OK, darling. Happy went to the airport for me. "

Steve nodded smiling.

"How was it in Mexico?"

"It was fine, it's very beautiful" he said looking up at the Captain's blue eyes. "I would have liked your company" he pouted.

The Captain was going to answer, but the others replied that he could not go with Tony to say hello. Steve laughed and released his boyfriend to free the way to Vision, Wanda, Rhodes and even Sam. Everyone embraced him. They said nice words, something he did not expect him to be dark.

Thought the blonde from the sofa. I was furious and especially jealous, she wanted to be the one to hug Steve that way and tell him all her love, but Tony was among them. He was everything to him Soldier. What could I do? Maybe trying to separate them would not be such a bad idea.

He smiled at the dark one. If Steve didn’t get away from Tony ... Tony would get away from Steve.


End file.
